


Concupiscible

by fairytaleweaver



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleweaver/pseuds/fairytaleweaver
Summary: "You may do whatever you wish to me.""Whatever I wish?"Hm, that may have been a mistake.





	Concupiscible

**Author's Note:**

> Concupiscible: (adj.) Worthy of being desired.

To see her first thing every time he wakes up is a blessing indeed. 

Byleth lies on her side, her legs linked with his. Her mouth is slightly open, as she's snoring lightly he feels her warm breath on his chest. She's as close to him as she can be, one of her hands linked with his, their fingers intertwined. Her free hand is slung over his hip.

It's dark when he wakes, clearly quite late in the night. Only a little moonlight lightens the room, illuminating everything in a cool blue glow. The curtains at the window fluttering in the breeze, clearly indicating that he had forgotten to close it before they had retired to bed.

They had called an early night, and it had not been quite as cold then. 

The chill of late autumn has certainly set in.

He exhales and his breath is visible, a puff of white disappearing quickly into the darkness. The chill nips at his nose and cheeks, a stark contrast to the comfortable warmth underneath the sheets. 

Next to him, Byleth shivers slightly, and moves closer for warmth.

He really should close that window....

He glances over to the chair beside the nightstand, where he normally keeps his dressing robe. From what he can make out in the dim light, it isn't there. So be it, he'll have to brave the cold without it. 

He slowly untangles himself from her, being quite careful to not wake her. She barely stirs from the movement, and he's sure she's still quite fast asleep. It's when his he's managed to get his feet on the cold hardwood floor the when he hears her stir with a slight whimper. 

"Ferdinand....?"

"It is alright. I am just going to close the window. I will not be but a moment. Please, go back to sleep." He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead, then gets to his feet. 

The air is frigid and unwelcoming, a stark contrast to the bed. It especially isn't helpful that he's without his dressing robe and as such fully exposed to the cold. 

He wastes no time moving over to the open window.  
It's beautiful this time of night. The night sky lit up with thousands of twinkling stars. The moon hangs overhead, casting a soft glow across the landscape below. 

"Come back to bed, love." 

Byleth has propped herself up on her elbow, but still has the covers up to her chin. The light is too dim to make out much more, but he's sure she's pouting. She's never been able to handle the cold well. 

"Sorry, I was just admiring the view." He shuts the window promptly, flipping the lock into place. Next, he pulls the sheer curtains shut, dimming the light in the room even further. 

"Interesting, so was I." There's a playful tone in her voice that carries well across the room.

He cannot help but chuckle at that. 

"You are rather full of energy for someone who just woke up." He teases as he turns, making good on his promise and heading straight back to the warm comfort of the bed. 

"I was inspired." She opens the covers as he slides in next to her. Now that he's closer he can see her playful smile, and although its too dark to make out many details of her expression, he's certain that it's filled with mischief. 

"Inspired to do what exactly?" He leans on his elbow, facing her.

"All sorts of things." She murmurs as she moves up against him. The feeling of her bare skin on his is a familiar comfort. She leans her head against his chest, one of her hands finding his and interlocking their fingers once more. Her free hand going to his face, brushing his hair to the side. 

"Anything I can assist you with?"

She pretends to think on it for a moment. Her index finger pressing against her chin thoughtfully. Then, she taps her bottom lip with her finger, looking at him with a small, expectant smile. 

He laughs a little, but indulges her, as he is often want to do, and kisses her. Softly, sweetly. She moves slightly, her arms snaking their way around his neck. 

He responds in kind, pulling her closer to him and rolling onto his back so that she is on top of him.  
They break apart for a moment, so close that their lips still touch. 

"More." She whispers.

He certainly has no qualms about granting her request and kisses her again, moving one of his hands to cup the back of her head. With his free hand, he uses his thumb to gently massage her lower back. 

She has been complaining that it's been bothering her of late. 

She responds eagerly, gently nibbling his bottom lip. Running her hands through his hair as she slightly shifts her weight on top of him, accidentally brushing her thigh against his dick.

He can't help the gasp that escapes him.

He does not miss the slight flush that creeps into her cheeks as she breaks the kiss. And at this proximity nor does he miss the victorious glimmer in her eyes.

That little minx. 

"Ferdinand... may I?" Her voice is husky, and he feels her fingers rubbing gentle circles into his shoulders. His eyes must be beginning to adjust to the darkness, because he can see her face in surprising detail.

"You may do whatever you wish to me." The words spill out before he can stop them. Not that it mattered, he trusts her completely. 

"Whatever I wish?" Byleth raises an eyebrow as she says this, her lips quirking into a small devious smirk. She props herself up on his chest, thinking quite intently. 

Hm, that may have been a mistake. 

"Tonight, the only thing I want to do is kiss you senseless, and then have you take me." She says this plainly, no hushed voices, no whispered requests. And it's incredibly arousing. 

"Now that is a wish I am all too pleased to grant." Ferdinand smiles at her. 

She leans down to kiss him, softly, slowly. Her hands make their way back into his hair, one of them cupping the back of his head. 

He follows suite, moving one of his hands down her back, to her waist, making patterns with his thumb. The other hand he moves up to her head, absently running it through her hair.

They are in no rush, they have plenty of time to just enjoy one another. Now that things have mostly settled down, they have far more time for this, but even so, they don't intend to waste even a moment of their lives together.

Of the lessons war has taught them, the most vital is that that life is fleeting, and easily taken away. 

They break apart for a moment for air.

She takes the opportunity pepper kisses along his jawline, and then, down to his neck. Byleth glances up at him, then grazes his skin with her teeth. 

His breath hitches noticeably, and he feels her smile against his skin. He knows that she knows he loves it when she kisses his neck. Instinctively, he angles his head upwards. 

Her body's toned from a lifetime of battle, her hands still bearing the callouses earned from her life of strict training. Her body rife with numerous small scars. Badges, proof of survival from her many near death experiences. Each one held a story, and he's heard them all. 

Even so, she's somehow so warm. Somehow, so soft. 

She pulls away, and he feels the chill in her absence. But when he glances over to check on her, she's simply looking at him. Her expression gentle, so open. Vulnerable. 

"I love you, Ferdinand." She smiles as she says this and his heart skips a beat. They've been married well over a year now, and she still can strike him speechless with those words. 

"I love you as well." They have exchanged these words, this sentiment, many times now. An ongoing, constant reaffirmation of their feelings. 

She kisses him again, this time a little desperate, a little hungry. Her hands slide down his shoulders and to his chest, pressing firmly into his skin like a massage. She's slowly rocking against him, intermittently gasping into the kiss. 

"Ferdinand." She's biting her lower lip as their eyes meet. 

His heart thudding in his chest, he nods. 

Byleth holds him in place, her touch gentle and warm. She steadies herself by placing a hand on his chest. A steady, controlled exhale, maintaining eye contact as she slides down onto him. 

Ferdinand holds her as she comfortably relaxes against him. Running his hand across her back, lightly grazing her skin with the tips of his fingers. She lazily wraps her arms around his neck, experimentally rocking her hips. 

He inhales sharply.

She smiles at him and moves slowly again. Her body pressing against his, as close as can be. In their shared warmth, the chill in the room hardly matters. 

“Ferdinand..." He feels her breath on his skin as she murmurs his name into his chest. Her fingers idle, playing with his hair as they move together at a leisurely pace. 

There's no hurry, no rush, and he certainly has no qualms on the matter of taking things slow. This sort of excursion would have been unthinkable just a few months ago- but now, they have all the rest of their lives. 

Sometimes, even that doesn't feel like it'll be enough. 

"Byleth." Her name spills from his lips easily, as it has many times before. Already, the pressure in his lower abdomen is nearly unbearable- but its too soon. 

He forces himself to focus on her, ignore the part of his brain that wants to let go. Focus on her. 

Her fingers have curled into his collarbone, and she's resting her head against his chest, her hair brushing pleasantly on his skin. Her eyes are closed, brow furrowed in concentration, face flushed. Her mouth is open, panting short breaths, his name intermittent among them. 

She's stunning. 

And also significantly closer than he had anticipated. 

She's moving faster and irregularly, so he picks up the pace slightly. Her fingernails dig into his skin, but just a little. She lets out a low moan that warps halfway through into a whine. 

Finally, she goes limp against him, with a shuddering, satisfied exhale. 

That’s all it takes for him and the tension in his body finally breaks. A strangled gasp and half moan, his body spasming inelegantly for a moment. Pleasure like a searing flash fire followed by a gentle wave of relief as his body relaxes bonelessly into the bed. 

They lie there for a moment to catch their breath. 

She adjusts slightly on top of him, sliding off of him until their bodies are no longer connected. She then settles comfortably back down on top of him, her fingers absently playing with his hair. His hand settling on her back, tracing along her spine. 

Familiar silence fills the room. 

Well, it certainly wasn't cold anymore. 

"You'll have to misplace your dressing robe more often." Byleth murmurs sleepily, sounding quite pleased with herself. He feels her smile against his skin as she slightly adjusts her position again. 

"What, so that you may take advantage of me in the night? Scandalous." Ferdinand teases back, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. 

"You wish to talk scandal how about wandering nude as a newborn in the night?" She half huffs, but then stops, for a moment, as if contemplating. After a second, she meets his gaze and continues with a smile. "Though I confess, the sight of you by the window, illuminated in the moonlight, the curtains fluttering in the breeze... now that is a sight I pray I never forget." 

His heart swells and he cannot help the large bashful smile that finds itself blooming across his face.

"Well, if we continue neglecting to close the window it is likely to happen again." Now that the adrenaline has settled, he finds himself suppressing a yawn.

Oh, right. It is the middle of the night.

She's clearly exhausted herself too, but despite that, there's a mischievous look on her face.

"Whatever you are planning will have to wait till morning. It won't do if we pass out." He reminds her. 

She stops and sluggishly thinks it over for a moment. 

"Oh, fine."

Byleth settles back down against him, her hand finding his, fingers interlocking. She stretches a bit, slipping her legs between his. 

"Goodnight, my love." He whispers into her hair. 

"Goodnight, love." She echoes back, her voice already laden with sleep. 

He listens as her breathing steadies. 

Outside, the chill of the first frost leaves its mark on the world. Permeating the ground, the plants, reminding nature that winter is on its way. 

But in their bed, in her embrace, it's warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Had an image in my head and ran with it.  
Oh Ferdinand, you sweet beautiful man.


End file.
